prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 6 Messages
Sent by CeCe Drake: 15 *Sent by Sara Harvey: 2 *Sent by Alex Drake: 20 Game On, Charles *Message #242: "What you need is in the trunk of the car... I said: open the trunk of the car, Alison" *Message #243: "Put on the clothes and start walking. Leave everything else behind, or they die." Songs of Experience *Message #244: "Mention me and someone dies. You have 30 seconds to leave that room." (With a video of Sara Harvey sleeping and Big A holding a knife. Later revealed to be faked) Don't Look Now *Message #245: "You're MY doll, bitch. -A" *Message #246: "Use it or you'll get a SURPRISE" *Message #247: "Dye it now or lost it ALL" No Stone Unturned *Message #248: "Dear Daddy, Coming home for my birthday. You should plan a party to die for. Just you. Love, Charles" *Message #249: A doll with pink streaks and a knife in her eye. O Brother, Where Art Thou *Message #250: A birthday invitation from "Charles" to Jason. *Message #251: "I wAnted to trust you." (Sent with a video of "Charles'" birthday party) *Message #252: "Happy Birthday! - your Friend and ally." (Sent with a painting) FrAmed *Message #253: "STOLEN DOLLS (NO SON LINDAS)" (Sent with a painting) Last Dance *Message #254: "Better be at prom. It's our last chance to dance. Come alone. xo Charles" *Message #255: "Don't look for a wolf; seeing red is enough. Time is slipping away..." *Message #256: "My, what big eyes you have. Use them. Time's almost up." *Message #257: Now it's just the two of us..." The Gloves Are On *Message #258: "You know who did it and I'm going to make you talk." New Guys, New Lies *Message #259: "You know who did it and I'm going to make you talk." *Message #260: "YES." *Message #261: "I found what they're looking for. Tell me who it belongs to." (Sent with a photograph of a golf club) *Message #262: "I guess she is better than you. He will never put a (ring emoji) on your finger." *Message #263: "When the (police emojis) come calling you better not squeal about me." *Message #264: "I don't lurk in the shadows, I hide in plain sight." Do Not Disturb *Message #265: "I get that drive you or you get a (broken-heart emoji) (clock emoji) is ticking..." *Message #266: "Leave my (present emoji) in the alley off of 7th and Cook. Brown trash can." *Message #267: "give me the killer of i'll use your eggs" Where Somebody Waits For Me *Message #268: "THE HONEYMOON IS OVER" We've All Got Baggage *Message #269: "Does the good doctor know why Charlotte ran out of your (house emoji) that night? I do." *Message #270: "you need to start talking before our baby does" Burn This *Message #271: "Or you lose." *Message #272: "You didn't take me seriously, so I thought I'd light a (fire emoji) under your ass." Did You Miss Me? *Message #273: A card with the Liars' faces, with Alison, Aria, and Emily crossed out. Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars *Message #274: "If you're lying. I (gun emoji) all of you." *Message #275: "NO (police emoji)" *Message #276: "This is between you and me." *Message #277: "It will be your last." *Message #278: "Thanks for giving me Hanna. You're free to go. - A.D." Category:A's Messages